


Soundtrack of Our Lives

by daniellemydear



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Shuffle Challenge, and then a lot more fluff, because they are my bbs and I don't like to see them sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear/pseuds/daniellemydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 independent Steve x Darcy minifics written for the Shuffle Challenge on tumblr, cleaned up for your viewing pleasure. EDIT: Now with added prompt fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Morning – Maroon 5

**Author's Note:**

> Shuffle Challenge Rules  
> 1.Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
> 3.Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
> 4.No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
> 5.Do 10 of these and post them.
> 
> Sorry there's been no new V is for Victory the past couple weeks but absolutely insane working hours plus the head cold from hell that I've been battling for three weeks now hasn't been conducive to getting any writing done... So I figured I would throw these up for those of you who didn't catch them on my tumblr last week, in the mean time :)

Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you

 

The first time Darcy had informed him that he was absolutely not allowed to get out of bed before 11 am on Sunday mornings, that is was a _Rule_ , capital R and italics implied, Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it. There had never been a time in his life where such acts of slothfulness would not have been considered sinful, let alone be demanded of him. He actually thought she was kidding, or at the very least exaggerating, but it turned out that Sunday morning laze-abouts, as she called them, were strictly enforced in the Lewis household. Saving the world was the only accepted excuse and even that was tenuous justification for missing Sunday morning sleep in.

It only took a few weeks, however, before Sunday officially became his favorite day of the week. He soon discovered that she didn’t mean they had to actually sleep until 11, although sometimes they did, recharging after an action packed week. Sometimes they just hung out in bed, silently eating sugary cereals out of the box and watching cartoons Darcy saved to the DVR. Sometimes they snuggled together, legs entwined beneath the sheets, talking softly about what ever crossed their minds. And some mornings, like today, they made sleepy, lazy, sloppy, love to the soundtrack of the late summer New York thunderstorm raging outside the open window.


	2. Setting Up Sunday – Meg and Dia

Setting up Sunday  
Watching the winter grow so, oh, no  
We're making excuses  
For insecurities  
It's not about me  
Oh, it's never about me

Steve would never forget the first time he saw her. It had been snowing all morning when she came bursting into Stark Tower all red cheeked and bright eyes, snowflakes still clinging to the tips of her eyelashes left over from her walk from the train. There was an immediate attraction before he even knew who she was and how she was connected to their group. But it was the moment that she began to speak, playfully berating Tony for having JARVIS hack into her school’s network and cancelling the afternoon history class that she actually liked instead of her morning analytic geometry class, so that she would be available to him for the rest of the day, that he knew was done for. That the visceral want deep in his belly would be a constant companion whenever they were in the same room.

She was young, and bright, and free and the very embodiment of everything a young woman could become at the dawn of the twenty first century. But he would never tell her that, not how much he admired her light and vitality. No, he would only watch from afar as they skirted the edges of each others social circle. He had nothing to offer her, he was old fashioned, cynical about what the world had become, he was a relic from another time. She was better off without him regardless of how lost and alone he felt, and how a single smile from her could brighten his whole day. She was better off if he kept his distance, he could only bring her down. It wasn’t about him.


	3. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo – Cinderella

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo   
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

 

They say that no matter how long you’re in a relationship with someone, you don’t really know a person fully until you live with them. That all their little quirks (like always going to bed with socks, but kicking them off half way through the night) and habits (like always forgetting to put the cap back on the toothpaste) that they wouldn’t normally share, unconsciously or not, can’t be hidden from someone you cohabitate with. For example, Steve never knew that Darcy liked to sing while she while she cleaned around the apartment, Disney songs no less. She had a mix on her iPod of music from every movie Disney had released since he was a kid that she would put on shuffle and blast while she cleaned.

And as Steve watched her dance around the apartment in a pair of his boxer shorts and a Hulk tank top, singing along with Cinderella’s fairy god mother, knowing every single word by heart, he couldn’t wait to see what else he had yet to learn about his girlfriend. 


	4. When You Were Young – The Killers

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to   
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes  
  
He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young

 

Darcy had long since given up on the idea of the whole Disney Prince thing. In fact she was only seven when she told her mother that Ariel was an idiot because she gave up her friends, her family, and her voice for some guy that she didn’t even know if he was nice. So no, she never expected her prince charming to come sweep her off her feet, those things just didn’t actually happen in real life. Well except to Jane, but that was just the exception that proved the rule.

And really that suited Darcy just fine. She liked skinny boys, with dark hair, a permanent five o clock shadow, wearing a pair of worn out chucks that they’d had since high school. She dated guys who could debate the merits of punk rock versus post-punk and who always knew where the best underground bands were playing on any given Saturday night.

So yeah, Disney Princes were not her style, at least that’s what she thought until she was kidnapped by Loki one late summer night. And so there she was tied to a chair all damsely and distressed, but mostly just annoyed, when he came riding to her rescue. Not on a horse, but in a quinjet and wrapped in the American flag instead of a crown. But when he lifted her blindfold and smiled at her with the traditional princely shining blonde hair and chiseled jaw, Darcy figured she might have to revise her opinions on Disney Princes. 


	5. Incomplete and Insecure – The Avett Brothers

I haven't finished a thing since I started my life  
I don't feel much like starting now  
Walking down lonely has worked like a charm  
I’m the only one I have to let down

 

Darcy wasn’t good with follow through. There was a reason she changed her major four times in her six year college career. She only ended up graduating with a degree in Poly-Sci because her parents threatened to stop paying her tuition and the jumble of classes from her previous majors actually managed to fulfill the requirement with the exception of six units of a physical science.

Everyone always took her bravado for confidence, but that was actually the furthest thing from the truth. There was nothing that terrified Darcy more than failure. In her opinion it was much better to make the choice to quit, to depart of her own volition before things inevitably went south (as things in her experience always seemed to do) and she was forced to leave. And that was why when she was in the closet rummaging through the pockets of the suit that Steve had worn at the last function they had attended, looking for her favorite lip gloss that she had asked him to hold for her, and found the a small velvet box that contained a diamond ring in the inner pocket of his jacket instead, she was already packing her bags. 


	6. Captains and Cruise ships – Owl City

I am stuck in L.A. through the week and can’t get away   
And you're alone on the pier in West Palm Beach on your holiday  
Stormy nights, re-awake the stomach ache  
That I've acquired, from feeling down  
Things look grim and I'm so sick of being tired

Apartment lights go dark and it’s depressing  
But what can I do?  
The midnight streets feel dead  
When I am so used to driving with you

 

Steve turned the cell phone over his hands a few times, contemplating whether or not to call. He had already checked in once that day, and she wasn’t expecting to hear from him again until tomorrow, but as he sat alone in one of Tony’s spacious, but oh so empty guest bedrooms in his Malibu mansion overlooking the Pacific Ocean, all he really wanted was to talk to her.

 _Screw it_ , he said to himself hitting her number before he could talk himself out of it, waiting for her to pick up.

“Hello?” Darcy’s sleepy voice answered on the 4th ring. “Is everything alright?” she asked immediately.

“Everything’s fine,” Steve answered quickly. “Did I wake you up?”

“Honey, you do realize it’s three hours later in New York than it is in California,” she replied tired amusement leaking into her tone.

Steve glanced down at his watch surprised to see it was already past midnight in LA, he had no idea it had gotten that late. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

“No, no,” Darcy interjected, already sounding more alert. “I wasn’t sleeping very well anyways. Why did you call?”

Steve hesitated before speaking. “I just miss you, and wanted to hear your voice,” he admitted, now a little embarrassed that he had woken her up over it. Little did he know that his confession made Darcy smile so wide her cheeks ached.

“Then let me tell you all about what happened today when one of the new probationary agents took the last Boston crème that’s always saved for Coulson.”


	7. Dog Days are Over – Florence + the Machine

The dog days are over   
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

 Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

 

Steve had never stopped fighting from the moment he was born. Fighting poverty, fighting bullies, fighting his bad health, fighting Hydra, fighting Schmidt, fighting to find his place in the future, fighting Loki and the Chitauri. It seemed like no matter how far he came, there was always there was always something to fight for, fight against, or fight through.

It was no different when Darcy burst into his life one summer afternoon. He fought his attraction to her until she told him it was mutual. He fought to reconcile the morals he was raised with, with what he believed to her modern expectations to be, until she taught him that there was no prescribed time table their relationship. He fought the belief that good things in his life never last, by showing him unconditional love and patience. And when he fought his own insecurities by asking her to marry him, she absolved him by saying yes. 

And when she said ‘I do’ in front of a small collection of their family and friends, Steve knew that at least for today the fight was over. And when the next thing invariably came up, because something always did, he would never be fighting alone again. 


	8. Summer Skin – Death Cab for Cutie

I don't recall a single care  
Just greenery and humid air  
Then Labor Day came and went  
And we shed what was left of our summer skin

 

Despite his best efforts to adjust to living in the future, a task he largely succeeds in, there are times when the modern world gets to be too much and he begins to retreat into himself and his apartment. It was one of those times that Darcy mentioned she had a great aunt that owned a cabin upstate that they could run off to for a couple weeks just the two of them. Steve agreed without second thought.

The season was already technically over although it was still unseasonably warm (Darcy blamed climate change and Steve didn’t ask her to elaborate, it didn’t seem like something he wanted to worry about on their vacation) which meant the were kids back in school and they had their run of the lake and surrounding woods, their nearest neighbor a full six cabins down.

They had lazy mornings reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Afternoon walks through the quaint little resort town where the townies didn’t care who they were. And evenings spent catching fireflies like they were still children, before roasting marshmallows in the fire place for smores.

Even as he was rubbing aloe on her sunburn, a result of them taking the row boat out into the center of the lake and laying in the bottom of the boat while they talked for hours about everything and nothing, Darcy complaining the whole time that it wasn’t fair that even though they both shared a naturally fair complexion, that any color he got healed the moment they stepped out of the sun, Steve decided this was the best three weeks of his life


	9. Rainbow Connection – Kermit the Frog

Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
and what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
and rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

 

Steve rolled over reaching for the warm body he had fallen asleep next to, frowning when he came up empty. Darcy’s side of the bed was still warm so he knew she couldn’t have gone too far. Throwing off the covers he tiptoed, using his super solider stealth, down to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Peaking through the doorway he saw his suspicions were confirmed. Leaning against the jamb he remained silent, not wanting to interrupt the heartwarming tableau in front of him.

“Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name. Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors. The voice might be one and the same. I've heard it too many times to ignore it. It's something that I'm supposed to be. Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers and me.”

And as he watched his wife rocking and singing to their six week old baby boy, he did what he thought impossible. He managed to fall even deeper and more hopelessly in love with her.


	10. Leaving on a Jet Plane – Bob Dylan

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go, I'm standing here outside your door,  
I hate to wake you up to say good-bye.  
But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn, the taxi's waiting. He's blowing his horn.  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die.  
So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go.

She puts on a brave face every time he leaves on a mission, smiles, kisses him good bye, and slaps him on the butt. For good luck! She says with the mischievous smirk that he finds so endearing.

He never mentions that though she puts on a good show he can see right through the bravado, to the fear and worry in her eyes. Just as he never mentions when he comes home that he notices the dark circles from lack of sleep, or the fact that if he’s gone for more than a few days that she loses a noticeable amount of weight. 

And he worries too, not just about what she’s going through while he’s gone, but worries that one day it’ll be too much for her. That even though he knows she loves him, that the constant stress and uncertainty will break her and she’ll leave in an act of self-preservation. 

He offered once to quit, to leave SHIELD and leave the Avengers, but she quickly shot him down. She told him that being Captain America was part of who he was and she could never ask him to do that for her. She was right too, for as much as he complained about the press and the bureaucracy sometimes, he loved that he was helping people, that he was making a difference. It gave him a sense of purpose, but he would still give it up for her in a heartbeat if she asked, but that’s not the way Darcy worked, which was just one of the reasons he loves her.

She told him once that she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to their relationship. That’s infinitely truer now, and he just hopes it’s not a deal a deal breaker when he gets home and presents her with the ring currently hiding in the Risk box that was on the top shelf of the hall closet.


	11. Your Ghost – Greg Laswell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again... Sometimes when I've got writers block, I'll throw itunes on shuffle and use whatever song plays first as a prompt to get the juices flowing. So I have a bunch of different little warm up ficlets on my hard drive gathering dust so since life's been a little crazy lately and I haven't gotten the writing I want to get done, I thought I would put them to good use and clean them up and start posting these in the mean time... I considered starting a new "story" for them or posting them all separately, but eventually decided to just tack them onto this one since it's all basically the same idea. These all will be longer than the first ten though since I didn't limit myself to finish it before the song ended. Welp that's enough out of me... I hope you enjoy!

If I walk down this hallway  
Tonight, it's too quiet  
So I pat through the dark  
And call you on the phone  
Push your old numbers  
And let your house ring  
Till I wake your ghost

It was another late night at the gym. An attempt to exorcise his demons with sweat and a heavy bag.

It didn't work. It never did.

The click of the deadbolt sliding back, and a slight whine from the hinge was the only noise that dared to break the silence as he let himself into his apartment. Stepping over the purple polka dot rain boots she left by the front door, he dropped his gym bag on the floor and hung his coat on the peg next to the plastic Mjölnir she'd brought home from Toys R Us one day. She'd tried again and again to explain why it made her laugh so hard to have it nestled amongst their outerwear, before finally admitting that perhaps he had to be there.

Walking silently through the apartment and into the kitchen, he reached past the half finished carton of Turkey Hill diet iced tea to retrieve a bottle of water from the back of the fridge. Drawing long from the bottle, he let his hand brush against her favorite mug where it sat next to the coffee maker, his eyes flitting around the room, pausing on the copy of Tender is the Night on the breakfast bar, her Harry Potter bookmark marking her place three quarters of the way through. Chucking the now empty bottle into the recycling, he continued down the hallway, pausing in the doorway to their bedroom.

Moonlight streaming in through the slats in the window covering highlighted the night shirt she had worn and left draped over the foot board in her rush to get dressed that fateful morning. She'd overslept while he had been out on his run, and she was putting on her coat and shoving a hat on her head when he'd come home. She had paused only just long enough to kiss him goodbye and tease that he needed to shower before running out the door.

Peeling out of his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor, he crawled into bed, hugging her pillow to his chest. Shutting his eyes tight he could almost make himself believe that it still held traces of her scent.

He knew his friends were talking. Natasha had offered to come over and help him box up her belongings. Tony had offered to take him out and do everything in his power to get him drunk while he paid someone to pack away her things. But he wasn't ready to do it himself and the idea of strangers rifling through her possessions made him sick to his stomach.

Rolling over long enough to snatch the phone off the night stand, he buried his face in her pillow once more, his fingers dialing her number without any prompting from his brain.

He waited patiently through the six rings.

_Riiiiiing_

It was an accident.

_Riiiiiing_

He thinks that makes it worse.

_Riiiiiing_

No super villain to blame, no evil organization to take down, no vengeance to be had.

_Riiiiiing_

Just a taxi driver who had a heart attack and drove into a crowd of people who were standing at the corner waiting to cross the street, leaving three dead including the driver and seven wounded.

_Riiiiiing_

The doctors told him it was instant. That she broke her neck when she was tossed against the traffic signal pole. That she didn't feel any pain.

_Riiiiiing_

It didn't make her loss any easier.

_Hey hey! You've reached Darcy, or Special Agent Lewis if you're nasty. You know what to do at the beep!_

**_BEEP_ **

He hit the end button and dialed again.


	12. My Boyfriend’s Back – The Raveonettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I've been so busy the days/weeks are just slipping by without me even realizing what's happening. I meant to have this up awhile ago, but time got away from me... so here it is now! And I promise its just a bit of silliness and not depressing like the last one :P

He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back and things'll be fine  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

"Heeey."

"Not interested," Darcy stated, taking a sip from her whiskey sour, not looking up from her phone as she scrolled through her facebook feed.

"What, I'm just tryin' to holla at ya."

"Still not interested."

"You too stuck up to say hi?"

"Oh yeah because that attitude really makes me want to talk to you," Darcy rolled her eyes and finally looked up at the Staten Island DudeBro who decided to interrupt her evening. "I have a boyfriend."

"Now you're makin' up a fake man to avoid talkin' to me?" the drunken asshole started getting belligerent.

"No, my very real, very big, very strong, very protective boyfriend had to step outside to take a phone call. So why don't you slither back to your fedora wearing friends and leave me alone before he gets back, while I sit here and contemplate where your mother went wrong in raising you."

"My mother is a saint," he shot back bristling, color rising from underneath his popped collar.

"I'm sure she is," Darcy replied dryly, "So how about we call her and ask her about the fact that you think its okay to harass women in a bar simply for not being responsive to your grotesque pick-up skills."

He looked ready to spit a harsh retort, but seemingly changed his mind and scoffed instead. "Whatever, you're not even that hot you stupid bitch."

"Hey!" an authoritative voice barked from behind DudeBro.

He caught the smirk that spread across Darcy's lips and turned, looking up and up and up, before he met Steve's furious expression. But before Steve could say anything else, DudeBro was on the ground twitching and Darcy was slipping her tazer back into her purse.

Darcy took Steve's hand and led him out of the bar before the other patrons were able to put together what had just happened. She wasn't worried, even if the cops were called and somehow they were IDed, SHIELD would make it go away.

"Was that really necessary?" Steve asked, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. "It's going to be a lot of paper work."

"And you punching his lights out like he's a USO Hitler was going to be less paperwork?" she retorted, wrapping herself around his arm as they walked towards subway station. "Besides, no one gets away with calling me a bitch."


	13. Burnin’ For You – Blue Oyster Cult

Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I can't see no reason to put up a fight  
I'm living for giving the devil his due

And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you

"Put some pants on soldier! We've got places to go and people to see!"

A fully dressed Steve poked his head out from his kitchen where he had been washing the dishes from his late lunch. Spotting Darcy in the foyer he took a moment to appreciate her little white sun dress that was covered with red cherries. It wasn't that he didn't think she always looked great, but he took note as wasn't something she would normally wear.

"Why on earth would you think I wouldn't be wearing pants?" he asked once he realized that he was staring and that she was waiting for some kind of response.

"You've been home by yourself all day," she replied simply, as if that should explain everything.

"Just because I'm home doesn't mean I don't get dressed."

She scrunched her nose. "I know. It's very weird."

"I'm the weird one?"

"You're the one wearing pants when you don't have to be."

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes, knowing from experience that it wasn't worth it to argue, and at her tapping foot and impatient gesturing towards the door, grabbed his keys and followed her out to the street.

"Does Tony know you have his car?" he asked, taking one look at the Thunderbird convertible sitting out on the curb.

"Oh yeah, he's totally cool with it," she replied sliding into the driver's seat, adjusting her full skirt so she was sitting comfortably, before looking up at Steve still standing on the curb, who was looking back at her expectantly.

"Did he really? Or is this another one of those you'd rather ask for pardon than permission situations?"

"Get in the car Rogers!" Darcy ordered slipping on a pair of red cat eyed sunglasses before turning the ignition, the car roaring to life.

Steve didn't believe her for a minute, but did as he was told. He kept quiet as Darcy pulled out onto the street. Not in disapproval, he'd never claim to understand Darcy and Tony's dynamic, but he knew that even if Darcy had taken her unauthorized pick of the vehicles that sat in the garage beneath StarkTower, Tony would only put up a token fuss. No, he was silent because he knew from experience that it was best to leave Darcy to her road rage as they drove through midtown. All the while mentally reassuring himself that he if had survived a plane crash, he could certainly handle a car accident, until they made it out of the city and Darcy's mood flipped like a switch.

"So are you going to tell me why I've been kidnapped?" he asked once they were over the bridge and on the Major Deegan. "And why we're going upstate?"

"We're going to Poughkeepsie."

"What's in Poughkeepsie?"

"The nearest drive-in theater," she explained with a wide grin. "It didn't occur to me until we watched Back to the Future III the other night that you missed their invention by about five years. They're not as common as they used to be, but it's absolutely criminal that you never had the experience. So tonight we party like its 1955. I even packed a picnic basket full of period appropriate snacks. I don't know what the hell sarsaparilla soda is, but I hope you like it."

That explained both the car and the dress. "Darcy…" he was so genuinely touched that he couldn't even find the words to express it. But the smile she graced him with when she glanced over at the passenger seat told him that she knew.

"It's a bit of a drive so I think we need some road trip music," she announced giving him an out. "Jarvis!"

"Yes Ms. Lewis?" The dashboard lit up as the AI made himself known. Because of course Tony wouldn't leave the classic car unmodified.

"Some appropriate travelling music please, I'm sure that Tony has road trip playlist."

"Right away, Ma'am."

There was only the slightest of pause before the first strains of Blue Oyster Cult floated across the speakers.

"Yes! The perfect late summer road trip song, Jarvis," Darcy grinned. "A little anachronistic for the theme of the day, but I'll forgive it just this once.

And as Darcy sang along, slightly off key, tapping out the beat against the steering wheel, Steve couldn't help but think that it was actually perfectly appropriate for the night.

_And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._


End file.
